U Got Mail
by Torithy
Summary: The Lifeline Collection. Valentine's Day one-shot companion piece to Road Trippin and Crossing Paths. A special day for a certain Bash Brother and his girlfriend - but will they spend it together?


**Author's Note: This is just a little sort of fluffy one-shot from the same series as Road Trippin, its prequel Crossing Paths and the Christmas special 'Tis The Season. It deals with Fulton and Caitlin's first Valentine's Day as a couple - will they spent it together? By the way, I'm trying to come up with a name for this series so that I can clearly mark which of my stories belong in this group because more spin-offs (especially a sequel to Road Trippin) are planned - if anyone has any suggestions, I'd be very grateful. I'm a bit stumped for something fitting at the minute ... Anyways, thanks for reading!**

* * *

**U Got Mail**

Returning to her office after having nipped out to grab some lunch, Caitlin Rivers sank down in her seat, definitely glad of the chance for a break. She'd been run of her feet all morning and, while the walk to the deli and the fresh air had helped, she was more than happy to divert her attention from work while she ate her sandwich.

Kicking off her heels, she settled comfortably as she unwrapped her lunch and took a big bite with a contented sigh, swallowing it before blowing on her takeaway coffee to cool it. A quick glance at the instant messenger open on her computer desktop showed her colleagues almost all "out to lunch", like her, but right then a new log-in brought a little smile to her lips.

**bashbro44 is now online.**

**bashbro44 to journogal:** hey darlin :)

**journogal to bashbro44**: hey you – hows things?

**bashbro44 to journogal:** u mean apart from missing my beautiful gf?

The smile on Caitlin's face widened at the message from her boyfriend, glad to hear it was as hard for him as for her to be separated. She knew when they got together that there would be times when they would have to be apart – when his hockey team played away games, when her job demanded she travel further afield – but that didn't mean it was easy.

**journogal to bashbro44:** aww i miss you too honey – loads and loads

**bashbro44 to journogal: **are u in work babe?

**journogal to bashbro44: **yeah – lunch in the office. where are you?

**bashbro44 to journogal:** internet café with portman. wish i was there to steal u away for lunch and spoil u tho. hope ur not working too hard

**journogal to bashbro44:** no more than usual. wish u were here too tho. at least u'll b home soon

**bashbrosdoitbetter is now online.**

**bashbrosdoitbetter to journogal: **hey doll

**journogal to bashbrosdoitbetter:** hey dean :)

**bashbrosdoitbetter to journogal:** i take it ur talking to fult 2 – just remember he's in a public place ;) no kinky stuff

**journogal to bashbrosdoitbetter:** :p

**bashbrosdoitbetter to journogal:** ooh tongues, my kinda girl ;)

**journogal to bashvrosdoitbetter:** lol!

**bashbrosdoitbetter to journogal:** still, at least ur talkin 2 him – thought u might b mad at him

**journogal to bashbrosdoitbetter:** why would i b mad at fult :O

**bashbrosdoitbetter to journogal:** for missing v-day

Sitting back in her chair, Caitlin's smile faded at that. Her boyfriend, Fulton Reed, and his best friend, Dean Portman, were currently off touring with their pro hockey team but Fulton had promised they'd be back in time for them to spend Valentine's Day together. She hadn't been too hung up on the day itself – it was supposedly the most romantic and important day for couples, but they both knew they didn't need one special day to do something romantic. Especially since they were still in the early stages of their relationship when all the magic was still very much there.

Then, they'd realised Fulton would be away with the team, coming back just in time for the big day. And, all of a sudden, it became that much more important – something to look forward too, being reunited with each other. Even with work to distract her, Caitlin had missed her boyfriend terribly and was holding fast to the thought of him coming back to her – any change to that plan was going to hit her harder than she might have expected.

**journogal to bashbro44:** why aren't u coming home for v-day?

**bashbro44 to journogal:** shit did portman say something? I was tryin 2 work out how to tell u!

**journogal to bashbro44:** not his fault – he thought I knew

**bashbrosdoitbetter to journogal:** trust me to put my foot in mouth babe – i'm sorry

**journogal to bashbrosdoitbetter:** not ur fault

**bashbrosdoitbetter to journogal:** r u pissed?

**journogal to bashbrosdoitbetter:** no

**bashbrosdoitbetter to journogal:** that's a yes then

**bashbro44 to journogal:** i'm so sorry caitie. i'd b home if I could :( i really want to see u

**bashbro44 to journogal:** cait?

**bashbrosdoitbetter to journogal:** he's gutted too u know – he's sittin here with a face like a smacked backside

**journogal is now offline.**

Caitlin knew she shouldn't just avoid the issue like that – especially when it wasn't really Fulton's fault – but she'd been looking forward to seeing him so much and now that just seemed to have been snatched away from her. She knew she hadn't exactly taken the mature approach, but …

The sound of her cell phone ringing broke through her thoughts and she checked the caller id, only to see Fulton's name flashing on the screen. Part of her wanted to keep ignoring the problem … but she couldn't do that to him.

"Hello?"

"Caitie, I'm so sorry, baby. We just found out last night that one of our games has had to be rescheduled and the team's not supposed to head home until the 15th – I'd have told you sooner, but I didn't know how to. I don't want to disappoint you …"

"It's okay." his girlfriend sighed, "And I'm sorry I just went off like that, it was childish - I know it's not your fault. I'm just … disappointed."

"Me too." Fulton said softly, "I miss you so bad."

"Oh Fult, I miss you too. And it's not because it's Valentine's Day that it's bothering me – I just want to be with you."

"I will make it up to you, honey – I love you."

"I love you too. And tell Dean he's just jealous!" Caitlin added, laughing in spite of herself to hear her boyfriend's best friend pretending to gag in the background. "Listen, sweetie, I'm gonna have to get back to work, but I'll call you tonight, okay?"

And after a few more "love yous", the redhead reluctantly hung up and sat back wondering how she would get back in the right frame of mind to work, she'd certainly lost her appetite for lunch.

* * *

Soon enough, Valentine's Day rolled around, cool early morning rays of sunlight creeping through the crack in the curtains to intrude upon the sleeping figure in the large double bed. Shifting restlessly in her sleep, she snuggled further under the covers for warmth but failed to find any. Her long lashes flickered and she opened sleepy green eyes, pushing dark red waves off her face and yawning. Still not fully awake and with a slight smile, caused by the recollection of the night's dream, playing on her lips, she turned onto her other side, only for her face to fall. The comforting fantasy woven by her dream was shattered and replaced by the reality that she was still alone. Alone and on today of all days … 

Up and down the country, couples would be celebrating Valentine's Day just as she had planned herself, but unfortunately fate had other ideas. And so, there she was in bed alone while her boyfriend was hundreds of miles away.

Still, at least she was lucky enough to have found someone she loved and who loved her in return, as she knew he did – just because he wasn't physically there, it didn't mean he wouldn't be thinking of her just as she was about him and they didn't need a special day to know how they felt about each other …

Just then, the phone beside the bed rang and broke through Caitlin's thoughts as she automatically reached to answer it, stretching out in bed lazily.

"Hello?"

"Morning, baby – Happy Valentine's Day." came the familiar voice, making her smile – she should have known he would call.

"Fulton!" she exclaimed happily, "Hey, honey – Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"Didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was awake – just." she smiled, "I'm glad you called."

"I'm just so sorry I'm not there with you, Cait." he told her, not for the first time. "I miss you – I hate knowing it's Valentine's Day and there you are, tucked up in bed all alone …"

"I miss you too – this big bed's so empty without you …" she said, in a low voice, as she lay back against the pillows and ran a hand through her sleep-tousled locks. "It would have been so good to wake up with you this morning … in your arms … I know it probably sounds crazy but I found one of your t-shirts to wear last night, just because it's got your scent on it."

"Not crazy at all, beautiful. I love seeing you in my clothes – quite a turn-on actually." he confessed and she could practically see the cheeky grin on his face. "So you're still in bed? In my shirt?"

"Mm-hmm …" she smiled, "Having a bit of a lie-in."

"Just right too – you work too hard." Fulton scolded lightly.

"Look who's talking – gym freak!" she scoffed, "And anyway, how much rest would I get if you were here?"

"Point taken." he laughed, "It'd be your own fault though for looking so gorgeous in the morning and making me want to spend all day ravishing you!"

"So if you had been here, I'd have been getting a different kind of wake-up call …?"

"You know it, babe." he practically growled. "I … shouldn't you get that?"

"Get what?"

"Thought I heard the door …"

Just then, Caitlin heard a knock on the door and groaned, "You must have ears like a bat! Maybe if I ignore it, whoever it is will go away. I just want to stay here where it's cosy and talk to you."

"Go get it, babe, it's pretty early so it might be important – I'll stay on the line while you get rid of them …"

Still clutching the phone in her hand and grumbling to herself, Caitlin slid out of bed and ran her hands through her hair, trying to make herself more presentable. She grabbed her robe from where it hung on the back of the bedroom door, pulling it on over the t-shirt she had borrowed from Fulton and tying it securely. Forcing herself to hide her annoyance at being disturbed, she hurried to the door, unlocked it and opened it – cautiously at first and then throwing it open with a shriek of surprise.

Right there in the hall, a smile on his face and his phone still pressed to his ear – Fulton.

"You got mail, babe - I reckoned on Valentine's Day it had to be done the old fashioned way …" he grinned, hanging up the call and handing her an envelope, almost caught off guard when she simply jumped into his arms for a kiss. "Now, didn't you want to get back to bed?

* * *

**END.**


End file.
